¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ?
by Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si la maestra Mitsuki no hubiera ayudado a Sakura con su cascabel durante el juicio final?
1. Default Chapter

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Hola soy yo de nuevo haciendo una pequeña pausa en la historia "LA UNIÓN DE PODERES" el otro día viendo la repetición de El juicio Final se me ocurrió una historia y la voy a escribir

**¿Qué pasa aquí?**

**Por: Amelia Salazar**

¿Qué hubiera pasado si la profesora Mitsuki no hubiera ayudado a Sakura con su cascabel en el juicio final?

Sakura está emocionada porque acaba de atrapar todas las cartas aunque Syaoran está preocupado porque Kerberos está muy serio, Tomoyo pregunta.

- - Sakura y Syaoran tienen cartas quien decidirá quién es el dueño –Tomoyo

- - En un momento más lo sabrás –Kerberos contesta

Sakura termina de escribir su nombre y en ese momento Yukito se transforma en Yue nadie podía creer lo que estaban viendo.

Yue reta a Syaoran y termina vencido.

Luego reta a Sakura y está también termina envuelta en las ramas de un árbol vencida por el guardián pero en lugar de un sueño todo se volvió realidad.

Ella se despierta asustada por el sueño que acaba de tener, voltea a ver a todo su alrededor y no ve a Kero, pero la muñeca que le regalo Tomoyo tampoco está, ella se siente algo rara pero piensa que es su imaginación, baja a desayunar y su hermano no le dice monstruo, lo que la destanteo pero su mayor sorpresa fue cuando no vio la foto de su mamá encima de la mesa.

Se van los dos a la escuela y no ve a Yukito, llega a la escuela y Tomoyo la trata con mucha indiferencia, después ve a Syaoran y él solo se asombra porque lo está viendo mucho, en todo el día Sakura no ha escrito nada especial de la clase pero ha dibujado varias veces a un simpático muñeco pero no sabe ¿por qué?, ve que todos a su alrededor se tratan con una gran indiferencia los lazos especiales de amistad y amor ya no existen.

Sale de la escuela y su hermano la está esperando ella le pregunta por su amigo, ya no recuerda su nombre.

Él la ve sorprendido no entiende de quien le está hablando, ella desesperada corre a la casa que ella recuerda cono la casa de Yukito, pero la encuentra vacía, no hay nadie, ella se siente muy triste y trata de recordar algo, pero por más que lo intenta no recuerda nada, ella se siente muy sola… empieza a llorar en el jardín abandonado de Yuki y no sabe qué hacer.

En eso Li la ve a decir verdad le llamo mucho la atención la insistencia que tenía ella de verlo a él por eso la siguió, él también sentía que hay algo raro pero no se acordaba de nada en especial… cuando la vio llorar él se acercó a ella para preguntarle que le pasaba

- Kinomoto… ¿estás bien? –pregunto Syaoran

- ¿Li? ¿Qué haces aquí? –dice la niña sorprendida

- Te he notado que me has estado viendo con mucha insistencia… además que has estado rara todo el día –dice él ofreciéndole su pañuelo

- Gracias… es que no sé qué me pasa… siento como que hemos perdido algo mucho muy especial… pero no logro entender que es –dice ella secando sus lagrimas

- ¿Cómo que sientes que hemos perdido algo? Kinomoto –pregunta Syaoran

- si no se bien que es…

- Si quieres te puedo acompañar a tu casa… a lo mejor así te tranquilizas y recuerdas algo más –dice Syaoran

- Gracias –dice la niña con una sonrisa, pero esto no produce ninguna sensación en el joven

Él la acompaña a su casa y se encuentran con Touya quien estaba preocupado por su hermana pero no hubo ninguna reacción negativa al ver a su hermana en compañía del joven a decir verdad ellos también se ven con indiferencia lo que llamo más la atención de la niña.

Li se despide pero él también se queda con dudas cuando la niña le platico de que sentía que algo habían perdido, eso lo intrigo.

No recordaba muy bien porque era que él estaba en Japón, quizás era para aprender bien el idioma aunque él sentía que lo dominaba bien.

Él si recordaba que tenía poderes mágicos pero… él no recordaba que alguien más los tuviera por lo menos aquí en Japón pero lo que Kinomoto le dijo también lo intrigo pues él también sentía que se había perdido algo.

Cuando llego a su departamento le pregunto a Wein que si no había sentido o visto algo raro últimamente a lo que el señor le contesto negativamente pues como el señor también había tenido relación con las cartas pues también había perdido ese sentimiento especial.

Durante la noche Sakura volvió a tener el sueño que siempre tenía y también soñó que Li estaba ahí, no entendía nada pero sentía que algo muy importante le faltaba y Li tenía que ver con eso pues él también aparecía en su sueño, así que pensó que la única persona que la podía ayudar pues era el joven Li…

Ya en la escuela ella le pidió a Li que necesitaba hablar con él.

Él acepto pues también se sentía raro después de que platico el día anterior con ella.

En el receso se fueron los dos a platicar a la azotea pues ahí no había nadie y Sakura podía expresar libremente lo que estaba sintiendo no sabía muy bien ¿por qué? ¿Qué hacer? pero sentía que podía confiar en Li

- Gracias Li por escucharme… es que no sé qué pasa… y siento que tú me puedes ayudar en esto… aunque no sé cómo –dijo Sakura

- No somos muy amigos que digamos… pero ¿porque crees que te puedo ayudar? –pregunto Syaoran

- Es que tengo un sueño muy raro –dijo Sakura

- ¿un sueño? –pregunto Syaoran

- Si… en el aparezco en un edificio cerca de la Torre de Tokio… y un muñeco de felpa está a mi lado… volando… no se bien quien es… pero mira –le enseña los dibujos de su cuaderno

- Se parece mucho al dibujo que he estado haciendo… y hay muchas cartas volando a mí alrededor… y tú también estas ahí –dijo Sakura

- ¿yo también estoy ahí? –pregunto sorprendido Syaoran

- Si pero no sé qué significa y también hay un ángel… de cabello entre blanco y plateado –dijo Sakura

- ¿Recuerdas algo más? –pregunto Syaoran

- No… solo eso… ¿pero no sé qué hacer?… siento que algo muy importante me falta –dijo Sakura

- ¿Entonces yo estoy en ese sueño?… y ¿hay cartas? –pregunto Li

- Si pero no sé qué es lo que son… y la verdad ¿no sé qué hacer? –dijo Sakura

- No te preocupes Kinomoto… voy a tratar de investigar a ver si descubro algo –dijo Syaoran

Y así los dos regresan a clases

Cuando Li regreso a su departamento después de pensar largo rato del sueño de Kinomoto Hablo por teléfono a su casa para preguntarle a su mamá si ella sabía el motivo principal por el cual él estaba en Japón y al escuchar la respuesta no podía creerlo.

Kinomoto tenía razón ¡las cartas Clow! ¿Pero cómo fue que perdió la memoria de todo lo que tenía relación con las cartas? ¿Y en donde estaban?

¿Pero porque ellos habían perdido la memoria de las cartas y su mamá sabía de ellas? ¿Quizás era porque ella no había visto ninguna de las cartas?, ni había atrapado ninguna, lo que fuera con esa sola información era más que suficiente para ver que se podía hacer y así fue de inmediato a ver a Kinomoto.

- Buenas tardes Kinomoto –dijo cuando la niña abrió la puerta y él respiraba con dificultad por la carrera que había dado para llegar a la casa de la niña

- ¿Qué sucede? –dice la niña sorprendida

- Ya sé que son las cartas que viste en tú sueño –dice Syaoran

- ¿Ya sabes qué son? –dice con una gran sonrisa lo que hizo que el joven se sorprendiera

- "¿Qué es esta sensación?" –pensó Li

- Si ya sé que son… pero primero antes que te diga mi secreto tienes que pensar en que todo en esta vida es posible y que eres alguien muy especial –dijo Syaoran

- ¿a qué te refieres Li? –pregunto Sakura

- Mira… primero… ¿no hay nadie en tu casa? –pregunto Syaoran

- No mi papá está en la universidad, y mi hermano fue a trabajar –dijo Sakura

- Bueno… me quede pensando en el sueño que me platicaste y hable con mi mamá para ver si ella sabía porque estaba yo aquí –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Qué no estás aquí para aprender bien nuestro idioma? –pregunto Sakura

- Era lo que yo también pensé… pero no… no estoy aquí por eso… vine a recuperar las cartas Clow –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Las cartas Clow? ¿Qué son? –pregunto Sakura

- Son unas cartas mágicas… con ellas puedes hacer lo que quieras… Mira… para que me entiendas… yo tengo poderes mágicos –dijo Syaoran

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que tienes poderes mágicos?... ¿Quién eres? –dice la niña al borde de un ataque de Histeria asustadísima

- Cálmate… mira investigue y supe que tú también tienes poderes mágicos y tienes en tu poder las cartas Clow –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Yo?... ¿pero estas loco?... yo no soy una bruja… porque si tengo poderes eso quiere decir que soy una bruja ¿verdad? –dijo Sakura

- No eres bruja eres maga y yo también lo soy –dijo Syaoran

- Lo que sea… estás loco –protesto Sakura

- Mira… te voy a demostrar parte de mi poder y a demostrarte que tú también tienes poderes –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Y cómo? –pregunto Sakura

- Mira –Syaoran saca uno de sus papeletas y enciende una pequeña flama

- ¡¿En verdad eres mago?! –dice Sakura sorprendida

- ¿Viste como lo hice? –pregunto Syaoran

- Si –contesto Sakura

- Ahora inténtalo tú –dijo Syaoran

- Ella toma el papel y piensa en fuego y si una flama sale de él –Sakura se queda sorprendida

- No lo puedo creer es verdad, tú tienes poderes mágicos y yo también -grita la niña sorprendida

- Bueno ya recordaste algo… ahora lo que hay que buscar es donde está el libro –dice Syaoran

- Tenemos una pequeña biblioteca con todos los libros de mi papá ¿quizás esté ahí? –dijo Sakura

- Vamos a buscarlo –dice Syaoran

Y así bajan los dos a la biblioteca del señor Kinomoto, empiezan a buscar pero cual va siendo la sorpresa de los dos cuando Sakura toma un libro y este empieza a brillar.

- Creo que lo encontramos -dice Sakura

- Si ese debe de ser –dice Syaoran

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –pregunta Sakura

- Vamos al lugar de tu sueño –dijo Syaoran

- Es cerca de la torre de Tokio… aunque ya es algo tarde… pero en mi sueño es de noche porque se ve una hermosa luna llena –dijo Sakura

- Bueno… vamos… pues hoy hay luna llena –dijo Syaoran

Llegan al lugar ella toma el Libro lo va a intentar abrir y lo hace en ese momento salen tanto Kerberos como Yue

- Veo, que han logrado recuperar parte de su memoria –dice Yue

- Sakura es una niña muy inteligente –dice Kerberos

- Bueno… veamos si es tan fuerte como lo piensas Kerberos –dice Yue

Y de nuevo se repite la pelea, Syaoran de nuevo es vencido pero sabe en el fondo de su corazón que así tenía que ser y cuando Sakura de nuevo se ve envuelta en el árbol se acuerda de todo lo que paso de nuevo y recuerda los sentimientos tan especiales de todos y logra deshacerse de la magia de árbol y vence a Yue, va con el mago Clow y regresa feliz por lo que logro recuperar, pues no solo eran las cartas Clow las que se perdían, sino ese sentimiento especial que todos tenemos y así llega contenta a abrazar a Li pero también está contenta de ver ahí a Tomoyo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Tomoyo? –pregunta Sakura

- Pues los vi pasar y me dije algo está pasando no debo de perderme un momento especial de mi querida amiga y aquí me tienes filmando todo para la prosperidad, que emoción -dice feliz Tomoyo

- Lo logramos Li –dice Sakura

Arrojándose a los brazos de Syaoran feliz por haber logrado recuperar no tan solo las cartas sino los sentimientos de todos incluidos los de Syaoran, si nuestro amigo estaba sonrojado por acordarse de lo que siente por su compañera de escuela.

F I N

Bueno aquí esta otra historia que se me ocurrió espero sus comentarios gracias por leer mis historias.

27 de febrero de 2003.

Revisada 8 de enero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	2. Chapter 2

Mis historias, cuando tuve el problema de que robaron mi historia del "El Secreto de Esperanza" y "La Unión de Poderes", bueno alguien comento que era porque no la checaba, y la tenia olvidada, pero es una historia terminada, ¿Qué le puedo checar?, y así tengo la mayoría de mis historias, es más en una ocasión cambie un capitulo de una historia, y no se cambio de lugar la historia.

Entonces me quede pensando ¿qué puedo hacer para pasarlas más al frente?, pues agregar algo más.

Bueno agrego esto porque como ya saben la mayoría de mis historias ya están terminadas, pero para que estén la mayoría juntas.

Pongo una lista con todos los nombres de mis historias.

Además les quería pedir un favor, pidan a Dios

"Dios que todo salga bien"

No tienen que decirlo en voz alta solo con pensarlo, si quieren pueden tocarse la punta de los dedos de las dos manos, meñique con meñique, índice con índice, pulgar con pulgar, etc.

Todos los dedos, se forma un hueco en el centro, ahí pueden imaginar lo que quieren que salga bien,

Una tarea, ayudar a alguien enfermo, imaginar a esa persona dentro de ese hueco, una casa, un auto, un viaje, etc., etc., es más a la misma tierra dentro de ese hueco, todo lo que quieran que salga bien, solo piensen en lo que quieren que Dios les ayude y métanlo en ese hueco, es más al universo, solo piensen en una cajita transparentes con estrellas, y ya pueden pedir por el universo completo.

Solo con pensar

"Dios que todo salga bien"

A la hora que quieran y en donde estén, de camino a algún lugar, viendo la tele, comiendo, bañándose, es más estando en el baño, en donde sea, solo piensen

"Dios que todo salga bien"

Y aquí está la lista de todas mis historias para ponerlas juntas. O sea que voy a poner esta hoja al final de cada una de estas historias.

1. No puedo creer que existe el amor verdadero » _reviews_

Syaoran y Sakura ya son mayores, en sus vidas personales no les ha ido muy bien ¿encontraran el amor?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 7 - Words: 11,224 - Reviews: 14 - Updated: 8-27-12 - Published: 4-22-12 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

2. El Juicio final más cerca de lo que nos imaginamos » _reviews_

aviso de cambio de pagina

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1,224 - Reviews: 1 - Updated: 8-2-12 - Published: 11-14-11

3. Ilusión 3 » _reviews_

En esta historia se descubre porque Sakura y Syaoran decidieron renacer en la tierra. hay que leer Ilusión e Ilusión 2 para entender esta historia

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Adventure - Chapters: 3 - Words: 6,483 - Reviews: 6 - Updated: 5-21-12 - Published: 4-22-12 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

4. Ilusión 2 » _reviews_

Sakura y Syaoran ya estan de vuelta en la tierra, pero tienen que seguir practicando, ahora los dos ya tienen novios pero ¿Como que somos esposos?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 33,828 - Reviews: 36 - Updated: 12-23-11 - Published: 6-25-10 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

5. El Paraíso ante todo » _reviews_

Syaoran es un gran empresarío toda su vida ha hecho lo que su madre a dicho hasta que se entero de lo que su madre ha hecho para controlarlo

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama - Chapters: 2 - Words: 17,531 - Reviews: 7 - Updated: 5-16-11 - Published: 1-28-11 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

6. ¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe? » _reviews_

Sakura y Syaoran lleban varios años felizmente casados, pero que pasa cuando de repente Sakura se topa con el hombre que fue el amor de su vida pero en su anterior vida

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 14 - Words: 32,363 - Reviews: 25 - Updated: 6-13-10 - Published: 1-22-10 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

7. ILUSIÓN » _reviews_

Syaoran y Sakura ganan un viaje de estudios, aunque no saben bien a donde... esta historia es original mia nada que ver con la historia de Sakura

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Fantasy - Chapters: 24 - Words: 100,475 - Reviews: 117 - Updated: 5-7-10 - Published: 6-10-04 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

8. ¿Se qieren casar con migo? » _reviews_

Syaoran ya es mayor pero aun no se a casado por que nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Suspense - Chapters: 4 - Words: 6,913 - Reviews: 16 - Updated: 4-23-10 - Published: 4-12-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

9. ¿Existe el Amor Verdadero? » _reviews_

Sakura tiene que vivir con Yue por 5 años en unión libre para casarse con él, en un principio penso que él era el amor de su vida, ¿pero ahora?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 22 - Words: 54,245 - Reviews: 65 - Updated: 11-10-09 - Published: 3-11-09 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

10. UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL » _reviews_

Syaoran es el principal heredero de la dinastia Li pero tiene un defecto, no es alto y las chicas solo se acercan a él cuando saben que es millonaio ¿como le gustaria conocer a alguien diferente?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 19 - Words: 60,444 - Reviews: 201 - Updated: 3-11-09 - Published: 3-9-07 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

11. ACEPTAS A: » _reviews_

un solo capitulo, Sakura se compromete con Syaoran cuando descubre algo muy importante... ¿que hara?- RENOVE LA HISTORIA ESTA COMO CAPITULO 2

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 10,929 - Reviews: 18 - Updated: 1-30-09 - Published: 12-20-07 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

12. LA PRUEBA » _reviews_

Falta un mes para la boda de Sakura y Syaoran, cuando Syaoran se entera que... renove la historia, pero no la quito esta como capitulo 2 dejen comentarios

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 11,219 - Reviews: 10 - Updated: 1-29-09 - Published: 4-19-05 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

13. Secreto de Esperanza y Unión de Poderes » _reviews_

esta historia la escribi hace tiempo, pero últimamente las personas que me escriben me han dicho que no la conocen, por eso la pongo de nuevo, es de como me gustaría que siguiera la historia, fantasmas y nuevos poderes Y SU CONTINUACIÓN

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 35 - Words: 247,816 - Reviews: 40 - Updated: 3-10-08 - Published: 4-12-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

14. Que Alegria que eres Tú » _reviews_

Syaoran el principe heredero de la corona se tiene que casar con su prometida una princesa Austriaca, ¿aunque esta enamorada de otra joven que va a pasar?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 13 - Words: 36,173 - Reviews: 85 - Updated: 12-16-07 - Published: 5-17-07 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

15. ME ROBARON MIS HISTORIAS EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA Y » _reviews_

ME SINTO MUY MAL, ME ROBARON EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA Y LA UNION DE PODERES NO SE BALE

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 2 - Words: 414 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 4-28-07 - Published: 4-23-07 - Complete

16. Que Hubiera Pasado Si Syaoran se hubiera ido » _reviews_

Syaoran ya tiene 28 y nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero Sakura...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 5 - Words: 15,204 - Reviews: 12 - Updated: 10-7-06 - Published: 9-9-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

17. ¡QUE SORPRESA! _reviews_

SAKURA ES ESTUDIANTE DE UNIVERSIDAD, YA ESTA POR TITULARSE Y AL ESTAR HACIENDO SU TESIS DESCUBRE ALGO MUY INTERESANTE

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,929 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 12-7-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

18. TE RECUPERARE EN TRES DIAS » _reviews_

SAKURA A ESPERADO POR 9 AÑOS A SYAORAN PERO AL NO SABER NADA DE ÉL DECIDE QUE LA VIDA DEBE CONTINUAR ¿QUE HARA SYAORAN PARA RECUPERARLA?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 4 - Words: 19,675 - Reviews: 21 - Published: 12-5-04 - Complete

19. QUE DIJERON SYAORAN Y SAKURA AL DARSE EL OSO _reviews_

NO LO PUEDO CREER, HAY UN FINAL COMPLEMENTARIO AL DE LA SERIE,YO UNA SEGUIDORA DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA LO TENIA Y SIN SABERLO, ESTA PRECIOSO, SI USTEDES SON REALES ADMIRADORES DE SAKURA ESTO LES INTERESA

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,268 - Reviews: 6 - Published: 12-5-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

20. El Collar _reviews_

este es un final que me gustaría

Inuyasha - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 3,872 - Reviews: 13 - Published: 9-23-04 - Inuyasha & Ayame - Complete

21. La Unión de Poderes » _reviews_

Es la continuación de EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA capitulo final

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 115,097 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 8-27-04 - Published: 9-20-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

22. El Verdadero Amor _reviews_

Sakura piensa que su vida esta bien, pero la vida le tiene sorpresas

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 12,992 - Reviews: 3 - Published: 5-22-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

23. El Amor de Yue _reviews_

Es del amor tan especial que siente Yue yukito por Sakura

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,956 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 1-17-04 - Yue & Sakura K. - Complete

24. Un Amor Diferente _reviews_

es una historia de una pareja que no he visto nadie a escrito

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,547 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 1-17-04 - Tomoyo D. & Yukito T. - Complete

25. El Futuro Que Siempre Soñamos _reviews_

Syaoran ya es mayor ya se tiene que casar... pero lo tiene que hacer con su prometida, la cual escogio su mamá desde que era chico... que va a hacer...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 4,016 - Reviews: 9 - Published: 1-13-04 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

26. Todo Tiene una Razón de Ser _reviews_

no es una historia SS es SE, para aquellos que no les gusta otras parejas no la lean

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 8,024 - Reviews: 10 - Published: 1-4-04 - Sakura K. & Eriol H. - Complete

27. ¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ? _reviews_

¿Que hubiera pasado si la maestra Mitsuki no hubiera ayudado a Sakura con su cascabel durante el juicio final?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2,502 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 3-1-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

28. EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 2 POR AMELIA SALAZAR » _reviews_

ES DE UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVAR LA CARTA ESPERANZA Y DE FANTASMAS, ES LA CONTINUACION primero lean la parte 1

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 10 - Words: 98,601 - Reviews: 8 - Published: 1-25-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

29. GRACIAS A TI SYAORAN POR AMELIA SALAZAR _reviews_

Sakura piensa que encontro el amor pero...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 10,418 - Reviews: 4 - Published: 1-25-03 - Complete

30. EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 1 POR AMELIA SALAZAR » _reviews_

ES LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA PELICULA 2, FANTASMAS Y UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVARLA, DIVIDO LA HISTORIA EN DOS PARTES

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 11 - Words: 77,204 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 1-23-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

Como pueden ver saque esta lista de fanfiction, y bueno mis primeras historias que escribí son las de hasta abajo.

Ojala se animen a leerlas besos a Todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

viernes, 14 de septiembre de 2012 2:10 de la tarde


End file.
